Came To Life
by 2three.abi
Summary: AU OOC Mikan never did have a boyfriend before. He was just all in her imagination, in the entries on her journal… until he came to her life. Yep, she met him, her imaginary boyfriend in the flesh. RXR!


Title: Came to Life

Summary: AU OOC Mikan never did have a boyfriend before. He was just all in her imagination, in the entries on her journal… until he came to her life. Yep, she met him, her imaginary boyfriend in the flesh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This will be Mikan's POV until I say so. Hope you'll like this.

Dedicated to: diane-chan-desu, mi-chan27 and Mikie-chan, peashooter. Thanks for keeping up with me XD

* * *

_**It's official. I just passed out in front of the guy, who if I may mention, looks exactly like my imaginary boyfriend. -Mikan Sakura

* * *

**_

I sat by my window as I watched the sky as it turned bright and colorful. Different colors were seen as the fireworks bursted on the sky, making this night brighter and happier than ever. Of course, it's New Year. And it's my birthday.

I'm now sixteen years old.

I sighed. Three days from now, and I'd have to deal with school again. And Hotaru. And Sumire. And Anna, even Nonoko. Sometimes I wonder why they're even my friends. Haha. If Sumire and Hotaru could hear me saying this, they would probably say: _Oh, please. I think we're the one that's supposed to ask that question, baka. _

Okay enough of them.

You see, I'm already sixteen years old and I have a secret. A secret that I'll only tell you. So don't go around telling other people about this, huh? Or else… okay, you got my point, right?

So, here it goes.

**I HAVEN'T HAD A BOYFRIEND BEFORE.**

There. All my friends, even some people at school, were laughing at me because of this. I mean, why? Does it matter? Tsssss. Even Hotaru didn't have a boyfriend before. Wait… did she? I suddenly remembered Ruka-pyon. Pffft. Of course. Hotaru was till dating him!

I groaned.

_DRAMA QUEEN MODE:_ _I've got a honey-blonde hair and a pair of big brown eyes. Some say I'm pretty. I'm rich, too. But… what the hell is wrong with me?_

But either way, I told them I had a boyfriend.

A guy that they never knew and never saw. A guy that was head over heels in love with me.

They asked me questions about him, and sometimes, I answer them with a gentle smile on my lips. I'd tell them that my _boyfriend_ has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, that he has the most handsome face I've ever seen in my entire life. I'd tell them and they would believe me.

I'd lie to them almost every day that even I almost believed my made-up story. I myself almost believed he was real. Then, one day, I just realized that I was falling in love with my own imagination. Sigh.

I smiled as I watched the fireworks lit up the sky, signaling the start of a new year. _This year, _I thought, _I'll tell my friends the truth. And I hope… I hope that they won't get mad at me._

I got up and sat on the edge of my bed, before getting my personal journal. I flipped some pages until I found a blank page just after an entry I just wrote a day ago. And on it, I drew _his_ face.

I got my color pencils and picked up the red one. I colored his eyes red, the color of blood, one of my favorite colors. The thing that made me fall in love with him, as I told my classmates.

I sighed as I read my journal entries these past few months, my hands gently flipping through the pages of my own personal journal.

Okay. Here goes my crazy imagination.

_ENTRY #33 (October 12, 2009)_

_I told my classmates I have a boyfriend today. I told them but they didn't believe me at first. I was lying of course, but hey, if you were made fun of by your classmates because you never had a boyfriend before, what would you do? Probably, you'll do what I did, too._

_So I told them I have a boyfriend who has a letter N on his name. I don't know but… it's the first letter that came to my mind, aside from the fact that N comes after M, my name's first letter. And besides, they believed me after I told them. That's what matters, right?_

_Muah! Goodbye for now. I'm gonna go sleep. We still have a quiz on calculus tomorrow. I hope I'll pass. If not, then, Jin-jin would probably skin me alive this time._

_Good night._

_Mikan :)_

I looked at the entry next to this one. I've read my journal so many times before, but up until now, I still couldn't believe that I was the one who wrote this… stupid stuff. I felt myself shaking while giggling as read my journal once again.

_ENTRY #34 (October 13, 2009)_

_I managed to pass Jinno's quiz this time. Yeah! Am I awesome? Bwahahahaha! Yeah! I am! Wooooooh!_

_Lol. Enough of that._

_This time, Sumire asked me about this… boyfriend of mine. She asked me if he was-in Permy's words-hot. And I almost chocked when I found myself nodding and telling her yes. She squealed like what a head cheerleader would do and asked me for his picture. _

_My boyfriend's picture._

_What did I do? I told her I'd show her one whenever I got the chance to see this boyfriend of mine. When was that? NEVER._

_Three words, Permy._

_I AM DOOMED._

_Night._

_Mikan :0 (I'm kind of… stressed. Hoooh.)_

I almost laughed when I read these things that I have written here on my journal months ago.

I skipped a few pages and hah! There it was. My imaginary boyfriend and I's, well… ahem. Love story. Haha. Well, it's just the beginning though.

_ENTRY #36 (October 16, 2009)_

_I didn't write anything yesterday. Tsss. I'm just so tired from all that activities at school. But anyways…_

_My friends and some of our classmate asked me a lot of question this day about this boyfriend of mine. Well, I can't tell anything to them since I never did have any boyfriend so I ended up saying… _tomorrow, guys. I'll tell you tomorrow.I'm quite tired and my mom told me to go home early to help her clean our house. _(Which was not true. Yuka Sakura, also known as my mother, never needed anyone's help on cleaning our house. Well, as you can see, we have plenty of maids to do that.)_

_Gah! I think I even saw Hotaru raise her eyebrows because of that stupid alibi of mine. Errrr. Stupid tongue. Stupid me._

_Well… first things first. I should really think of a story on how this N and I met._

_-Time first. My hand hurts because of writing. Gonna be back after a few minutes of rest ;)_

_Sorry about that. A few minutes turned into uh… two hours? Hehe. Anna called and asked for my help so I went shopping with her to find her boyfriend a gift. Hmp. Okay. Enough with this nonsense. _

_Come on, brain. Think. Think!_

_-I need a break. I never knew thinking about this thing was so hard. Gonna be back in a few minutes. This time, it's a promise :)_

_I'm back… I've thought of something, about how we met. Yiiiiih. I'm getting excited because of this. Lol!_

_SCENARIO: First, we met in a street, just across a café near the school. He bumped into me and said sorry afterwards. Then, I'll stare straight into his eyes which were… red! Yes, red! An unusual color for irises which took my attention. Hence, it all began in that one little interaction. Hahaha. (The last words rhymed. I'm so cool :))_

_Am I brilliant or what?_

_Well, good nighty. I still have to wake up early tomorrow._

_Mikan ;)_

I'm crazy. Yeah. I do get that a lot.

I smiled when I flipped through the pages of my journal and came across the entry where I came up with _our_ first kiss. I sighed as let my fingers touch the paper gently, as if trying to feel like what a real kiss would feel like. Of course, I wouldn't know about how a kiss would feel like. I never got a boyfriend, right? Tssss.

I laughed at myself, as once again, I read the content of this entry.

_ENTRY #78 (November 27, 2009)_

_Nonoko just told me about her first kiss today! It's so sweet =) Well, except from the fact that she asked me if my boyfriend had already kissed me. I literally froze on the spot. But I'm thankful for my ever trusted driver who just came in time and saved me. Wooooh!_

_I know that Nonoko, and even Anna, will bug me on Monday about my freaking first kiss. That's why now, I'm going to write about my first ever kiss! I'm getting excited again for nothing =)_

I laughed loudly first before finally continuing reading my entries. I never thought I could write stuff like these. So, then, I continued reading.

_SCENARIO: It's his birthday when he first kissed me. Waaaah! I'm blushing. Lol! So, yeah. It's his birthday, that's why he planned a date for us. Isn't that sweet? Haha. So out of the blue, he just kissed me. I blushed after, and he told me loves me. *blush, blush* _

_Hahaha. I think that's okay._

_Good night. Quiz on History tomorrow. Gotta study =))_

_Mikan :p_

I sighed once again with my cute yellow journal on my hand. I put on top of my study table. I then, went to bed and slept after wishing myself a happy birthday once again.

* * *

School resumed and I was again bombarded with questions.

Did I and my boyfriend meet during the holidays? Did I spend my Christmas with him? Did he kiss me again? I swear I blushed because of those questions. That's why my friends took that as an answer to their questions.

"They're so sweet," I even heard a girl told her friend.

I frowned.

* * *

Almost three weeks have passed since the first day of school. A lot had happened, but still, I haven't told my friends about the truth though. Sigh. I'll find the perfect timing for that, I hope.

A party was held in our mansion that night, to celebrate my mom's another success in closing a multi-million business deal in her company. Well, it's almost two weeks before Valentine's Day and my mother was already asking me about the Valentine dance that was annually held in our school during, well Valentine's… night. She asked me if I had a date. I just smiled sheepishly at her before gently shaking my head.

"Eh? But why, Mikan?"

"Nothing, mom," I told her. I just feel like not going to that dance at all. Besides, I don't even have a date.

I politely excused myself as another colleague of hers approached our table. Sigh.

I clicked my tongue when I felt the blisters forming on my feet. Errrr! They hurt like hell!

_I swear that whoever invented wearing high-heeled shoes, he or she will be murdered in an instant! In an instant, I say!_

So I ended up barefooted that night, standing on our balcony as I stared at the starless sky. I sighed once again, as I took a look at my shoes on my hands. I clapped both my hands, which made my shoes… erm, noisy. Right. My shoes became noisy that night.

"Tch. Stop that. It's annoying," a voice behind me said. And as a normal human being afraid of the dark, I almost jumped because of that voice. I stepped backwards until I felt a body behind my back. I quickly turned, causing me to accidentally bump into the spooky person who just caused this jumpiness inside me now.

Great. I wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight. Damn nightmares.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just spooked out because of your-"

"Spooked out? You were spooked out by me?" the stranger asked, his husky voice ringing with amusement. Well, he was still that spooky guy to me, though.

I quickly nodded as I held my shoes tightly in my hands.

"Who wouldn't be? It's the middle of the night and you're just appearing out of nowhere!" He clicked his tongue as he walked near me. Now, I can clearly see his face.

I gulped and stared at his face for a while.

'_Those eyes,'_ I thought. _'That face.'_

I did the only thing that I could do that night. I screamed my lungs out. I then heard my mom worriedly approaching us, asking me if everything was wrong. And as if on cue, my vision became blurry and my surroundings seemed to… black out.

It's official.

I just passed out in front of the guy, who if I may mention, looks exactly like my imaginary boyfriend.

Oh. What joy.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sighed. I was at my room again.

Good.

That would mean that what happened last night was just dream. On the second thought, I doubt it. Why? Because spooky guy was standing beside my bed, near my study table, holding something in his hands. I didn't pay attention to it, merely suspecting that it was only one of my notebooks. Hah. Why was he allowed inside my room again?

"Hey." I turned to him.

"Why are you inside my room?" I asked him and I'm pretty sure that he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Easy there," he said, a teasing smirk was visible on his lips. He held up his hand that was holding… Holy shit! That's my journal! I paled when his smirk grew wider.

"I never thought you have a thing for me… Polka-dots," he said his eyes lingering on me. I looked down and screamed when I realized what he was talking about. My shirt was quite… out of place and… he was talking about my cute polka-dotted bra!

Once again, I screamed my lungs until my body required its need for oxygen. I glared at the spooky guy.

"Shut up. You're going to wake everybody with that freakin' voice of yours." He turned his attention again back to my journal. "You're quite good. You even got my birthday right, little girl."

"Give me back my journal, jerk!" I shouted at him while trying to get up from my bed. I reached up my hand to get my journal from his hand right hand that was currently raised in the air. Man, this guy was tall! I couldn't even reach it even if I jump because this guy would jump, too, at the same time that I would. Tsssss.

"Sorry, no can do. I still haven't finished reading about _our_ first kiss."

"Jerk! I told you to give me back my journal. That's mine!"

"There, your freakin' journal is yours. Just stop shouting on my ears, little girl," he said, quite annoyed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as I hugged my journal against my chest.

"What's going on here, Natsume?" I heard my mother asked, as she walked into the room.

"Natsume?" I looked back at my mother. _So I told them I have a boyfriend who has a letter N on his name. _

'_Great. I even got his initial right. Yey,_' I thought sarcastically.

He looked at me once again and smirked. "I told you you're pretty good," he whispered to me, which made me roll my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuka-baa-san. And since your daughter is now okay, I'll be going ahead now," he said, addressing my mother while bowing his head a little lower.

My mother giggled when the spooky guy smiled at her. _What the hell?_

"Okay. Tell your mother to call me once you reach home, ne, Natsume-kun?"

"Hai," the jerk said, flashing another one of his handsome smiles to my mother before she went out of my room. He turned to me once again. "So… See you later, _girlfriend._"

My eyes widened because of what he said. That jerk!

He even saluted at me before completely going out of my room. I put my hands on my head as I messed my hair up because of annoyance.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

I sighed. We got school today and the dance was also near. Pfffft. Whatever.

I looked at my feet while walking to my school. Didn't I mention before that I like walking to school every morning instead of having someone to drive for me? No? Okay. So, yeah. I was looking at my feet while walking that's why I didn't notice that someone was walking ahead of me. In other words, I bumped into that person.

I sincerely apologized as I bowed my head. I even coughed a little. I sighed once again. My throat hurt form all that screaming that I did yesterday. And I blame it all on that Natsume.

Speaking of that Natsume guy… I think I heard his voice.

"Oi. Oi, little girl!"

"What?" I asked as I turned my head to the direction of the person who I bumped into just now. I felt veins popping on my forehead, when I saw him there, smirking at me. Oh, gods. He was wearing our school uniform. What the fudge?

"What's the matter, little girl?"

I pointed my index finger accusingly on him. My eyes mirrored what I'm feeling now, I'm sure. And now, I'm feeling utterly angry, mad even, at this guy who absolutely did nothing against me.

"You!" I told him, my voice was harsh. I saw hurt in his eyes for a second but it disappeared just as fast. His face remained stoic and expressionless. Now, I feel frightened of him.

"Fine. But you don't have to say it right to my face, Sakura," he said, as he turned and walked away from me. I felt my chest tightened for a moment as I watched him walking away, further in each step he took. I just sighed and brushed away that feeling and walked on the same direction that that guy took.

We arrived at school at the same time with him ahead of me and with me trailing behind him. He ignored some stares that was intended for him and walked into the school building silently. We already reached the shoe lockers when he spoke to me again.

_There were whispers around us about him._

"Oi, where could I put mine?" he said, talking about his shoes.

I shook my head, as a sign that I don't know. He clicked his tongue because of annoyance.

_More whispers._

"You're a transferee, right? Maybe you should go to the principal's office first," I told him. My voice was just moderate in volume for the first time that I was talking to him. And it felt kind of good.

He grunted as a response and walked away from me.

_Even more whispers._

My forehead knotted when he came back after a minute or so.

"Where is the principal's office by the way?"

I sweatdropped.

_Figures, _I thought.

* * *

I sat down on my seat as soon as I reached my classroom. It was still the same place since I started high school last spring, noisy and quite… messy. Students were running around like wild animals, some were making fun of each other and some were just chatting with each other.

And some female students, those who saw Natsume a while ago, were already forming a fan club for him.

It was then when Sumire (also called as Permy) went inside the room, shouting and jumping excitedly.

"We have a new student! A hot new student, I say!"

My classmates hurried back to their own seats, when Narumi-sensei walked in, with _that guy_ trailing behind him. I groaned with frustration.

_Great. _

"Okay, class, settle down," Narumi said kindly. "Koko! Stop messing with Perm- I mean Sumire's hair!" he suddenly shrieked. I remembered that Hotaru cracked a smile because of that. He coughed softly after and told us to be quiet for he has some announcement to make.

"As you can see, or heard rather, our class will have a new student today. Isn't that exciting?"

I continued to write something on the back of my notebook as he babbled something about… I don't even remember now but, yeah. I drew myself, Anna, Nonoko, Permy and even Hotaru (Hotaru scowled at me when she saw my drawing. She said it didn't look anything like her at all. I asked her why and then she said, _'I don't look like a horse to you, do I?'_). Tssss. Some best friend, huh? So either way, I stopped on what I'm doing when I heard him say my name.

"Eh?" all heads turned to me.

"Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-kun just said that he wants to sit next to you!" Anna said, her perkiness starting get into me.

"Hyuuga?" I asked. The name sounded so familiar to me, though I didn't know why. I saw Nonoko point at him. Yeah. _Him._

"Ah. Natsume?" I unconsciously asked. I saw Hotaru's eyebrows rose, questions were clear on her eyes.

***Seating arrangement: fourth row: vacant seat beside the window, Mikan, Hotaru, fifth row: Anna (behind Mikan), Permy (behind Hotaru) and then Nonoko.***

"Okay, Hyuuga-kun, go sit beside Mikan-chan now. Free period everyone! Ja!" Narumi said, before dashing out of the room.

Natsume stared at me first before walking near my table. I stiffened when he stopped and smirked at me first.

"Close your mouth, Polka. You're almost drooling."

My ears twitched because of annoyance.

"I'm not drooling over you, Natsume!" I told him as he sat down on his seat.

"Right," he said, his smirk growing deeper as he stared at me. I heard whispers around us but never mind that now. I'm just pissed. My heart was not helping either. Tssssss.

* * *

Two periods after and it was lunch break already. I sat on our table with my friends when he approached us. He asked if he could sit with us. I made a face, but before I could even say no, Permy tugged on his arm and forced him to sit next to her. Ugh. Idiots.

I wasn't paying any attention do them (I tried not to), when Anna asked him a question.

"Hyuuga-kun, how come you know how to solve Jinno-sensei's question in algebra? I mean, Hotaru couldn't even understand the lesson, you know."

Anna stiffened on her seat when she heard Hotaru snicker near her. She whispered something on Anna's ear then the latter turned scarlet and muttered something like 'sorry, Hotaru-chan,' under her breath. Hotaru grinned mischievously before turning her attention to Natsume.

"Yeah, Hyuuga. Enlighten us, please."

Instead of answering back, Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

"Polka-dots, I want melon bread, too," he said, his eyes on my delicious-looking melon bread (which I had a bite on earlier).

"Then, get your own, Natsume."

"It won't taste the same."

"And why? I bought this here in this canteen. Why won't it taste the same?"

"Just give me a bite, Polka-dots."

"No. I told you. Get your own."

"Natsume-sama," Permy purred as he laced his arms to Natsume's, "you can have mine if you want," she said, finishing her sentence with another batch of giggles.

Ugh. I can't stand this anymore. I feel like gagging already.

"I don't want yours. I want Polka's, old hag."

Sumire's green eyes turned into slits when he heard that. She composed herself for a while before giving Natsume a smile.

"Natsume-sama," she said while pouting. Then, she seemed to remember something. With a finger on her chin, she asked Natsume, who was still trying to get the melon bread from me, "Why were you calling Mikan Polka-dots?"

I almost turned screamed when I heard his answer.

"It's an endearment to my girlfriend. Right, Polka-dots?"

"What?" I heard Sumire shrieked, even some of my classmates. Even I, Mikan Sakura, wanted to ask him the same question, too.

But I think I'll calm my heart first.

* * *

"You didn't-"

"You never mentioned-"

"You never said that-"

"Wait," Hotaru said, with her hands on her ear just like me when all the three of our friends bombarded me with questions. "You're too loud. Maybe you should ask the baka one by one."

Sumire let out a cough before glancing at Anna and Nonoko.

"So," she said while flipping her black green hair, "he is your boyfriend?" she asked me with a doubt on her voice. I pouted at her. What did she mean with this question, really? That I couldn't get myself a boyfriend that was as hot as that Natsume? Pfffft.

But then again, I just found myself nodding and responding to all their questions just like before. So much for my New Year's resolution.

'_Kami-sama, sorry for making false promises to you. I promise… no. I won't promise anymore. I'll tell them the truth. But not now… I think.'

* * *

_

Days turned into weeks and I just realized what today was. Valentine's Day. Argh. All of my classmates were convinced that Natsume and I were really together, because he just wouldn't get away from me. He always teased me, always made fun of me. Tch. It was kind of annoying and at the same time, it also feels… great. Bleh. Whatever.

So today was Valentine's Day. A lot of people were fussing about the dance, and almost three-fourths of the female population of the school prepared a chocolate for their crushes, friends and even for some of the teachers.

A lot of girls tried to give their chocolates during lunch time but the crimson-eyed lad refused them all. I even heard some of the girls say, _Mikan was so lucky to have him.

* * *

_

"Polka, where's my chocolate?"

I glared at him.

"I didn't make you a chocolate, jerk." _It got destroyed… and it doesn't taste good, too._

Clicking his tongue, he sat down next to me_. _We were currently at the rooftop of the high school building.

"How did you even find me here?"

He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I read your journal, remember?" he said as he leaned on the wall. He closed his eyes and this gave me an… opportunity to stare at his face once again. His nose was cute and pointed, like a woman's. (Tssss. His nose was prettier that mine!) His eyelashes were quite longer and thicker. His cheekbones were prominent, making his face manlier. My forehead creased. Permy was right. Natsume was really hot, indeed.

"Staring is rude, Polka," he said, startling me. He smirked when he opened his eyes and found me staring at him. I felt my face flush as his lips curved into a smirk.

I turned my head away from him before speaking.

"I'm not staring, jerk."

"Oh really?" he asked. I looked up at him when he stood up. He even offered his hand to me, to help me stand, too.

"Thank you," I muttered. But just before I walked near the door, I felt his hand on my arm as he pulled me closer to him.

"Do you ever wonder why you didn't have a boyfriend before?"

Confused, I stared at him, my face as red as tomato. I shook my head as answer to his question. He chuckled as he ran his finger on my cheek. And if it was possible, my face turned even redder after that. /

"Well, I asked help from Yuka-baa-san to help me get rid of your suitors since two years ago," he said as he freed me from his grasp. "I wouldn't want to have some competition now, would I?" He smirked when I didn't respond and walked to the door.

_I'm still confused! What is he saying?_

His smirk turned into a smile when he turned and looked back at me.

"Because from the first day that I saw you two years ago, I told myself that you're mine, _Mikan_."

He left. Just like that.

_Was that a confession?, _I asked myself. Tssss. I sighed as I put a hand over my chest.

"Hooh. I think I can't breathe," I told no one just as before the bell rang, signaling the end of today's lunch break.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (NATSUME'S POV)**

**-Two years ago-**

Another gathering, another business related party. I frowned. I stood there in the middle of the dance floor, looking for someone to dance with. I looked everywhere inside the room and left when I found no one who caught my attention. I decided to go into the balcony and get some fresh air. I stopped when I saw someone there already, a girl about my age, giggling as she looked at the sky.

"Wow, there are so many stars tonight," I heard her say. I felt my breath stopped when she turned to look at me. She was beautiful, her auburn hair framing her small pretty face.

"Mikan-chan!" I heard someone behind my back said. I looked at the woman, dressed with black flowing dress, as she walked near the girl.

"Okaa-san! Look, look!" she said as the both of them continued with their stargazing.

A while later, after almost an hour watching the girl, I decided to find the girl's mother, who I recognized as Yuka Sakura. She was one of my mother's close friends.

"Sakura-san," I greeted and bowed at her.

"Yes? Oh my. Is that you, Natsume-kun? You've grown so handsome!"

"May I talk with about something?"

She could only nod and smile as I told her that I would like to marry her daughter someday. I know it sounds crazy but… Whatever. I just felt like wanting to marry her someday.

"Don't worry, Natsume-kun. I won't let any other boy court my lovely daughter. Oh, I'm getting excited for the wedding already! Where's your mother? I have to talk to her about this!"

I could only smile when I went to bed that night, the image of my future wife etched in my mind.

'_You're mine, Mikan Sakura.'_

**END OF FLASHBACK (END OF NATSUME'S POV)

* * *

**

He was in our house once again. This time, he came with his mother and his little sister, Aoi.

I blushed once again as I remembered what he said the day before during dinner. I concentrated really hard on eating that night as I stared at the food on my plate.

"I'm done eating," I said after a while. I stood up and politely bowed to them. I almost flinched when I saw him standing up, too. Natsume excused himself and looked at me.

"We need to talk, Polka," he said before going out of the dining room. I followed him, and I saw him standing on the balcony where I first saw him a few weeks ago.

I went near him and sighed as I looked at the starless sky again.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked without even looking at me. I nodded before sighing again. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, his hand covering his mouth. "Is the idea of me being in love with you really bothers you?"

My eyes widen. "Eh?"

"Don't act so dumb, Polka. I thought you remembered what I told you at the rooftop yesterday?"

I was now blushing. Grrrrr!

"Y-yes, I rem-member. But! You didn't tell me t-that!" I said. I really swore that I tried my best not to stammer that time.

"I didn't?" he asked. How could he be so calm about this? While here I am beside him, my heart jumping on my chest that it almost hurt. "Well then, now you know. So?"

"So what, jerk?" He chuckled.

"What's your answer, ba~ka," he said.

"Well," I gulped. "I'm nervous."

He groaned when he looked at me.

"You're such an idiot! Just say what you really feel for me. Do you think this was easy for me?" he asked me as he got both my hands and put them over his chest. My eyes widened when I felt his heart, beating as fast as mine.

In other words, we were having the same dilemma.

"See?" he said, his crimson-colored eyes were looking at me with that certain spark that I saw when he held me close at the rooftop the day before. "So don't make this harder for me, please, _Mikan_."

I gulped.

"Natsume, I…"

* * *

_ENTRY #214 (March 5, 2010)_

_I walked to school again early today. I smiled when I looked at the guy next to me. _

He was walking with a manga on his left hand and his bag on the right.

I frowned.

"Natsume, just read that stupid thing once we reached school."

No response.

"Natsume, you're going to hurt yourself with what you're doing!"

Still, no response.

"Natsumeeeee!"

"What?"

"Mou! Up until now, I'm asking myself why I agreed to be your girlfriend," I said while pouting. I saw him smirk as he put his arm around my waist, his beloved manga immediately shoved inside his bag.

"You know, Mikan, even if you didn't agree to be my girlfriend, you'll probably end up married to me."

"What?"

He smirked at me before holding my hands and started pulling me to our classroom's direction.

"I'll tell you someday," he said and smiled at me.

…_And once again, as I saw him smile at me, I stopped myself from asking why and how he came to my life, how my stupid imagination suddenly came to life in the form of a Natsume Hyuuga… :)_

_We're happy now and I know that we'll be happy, too, in the future. How did I know? Simple. I'm awesome. Harharhar! XD _

_And in the end, I never got to tell my friends about my secret. Bwahahahaha!_

_Love,_

_Mikan :* (So much LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! :))_

**END

* * *

**

_**Extra:**_

**Sumire's journal:** I have a secret to tell you, too. I'm love with my classmate named Mochu! I only flirted with Natsume-sama to get his attention. Sadly, Mochu's attention was still on Wakako. He's so unfeeling sometimes :(

**Anna's journal:** I just made a new recipe today. I don't think it's edible though. Hmp. But… I'll still make Koko eat it! I hope he won't get constipated because of it. Hihi :p

**Nonoko's journal: **It's not true that Iinchou kissed me! Waaa. I wanted him to kiss me but… but… he just won't! Maybe he's gay? Noooo! My Yuu! D:

**Hotaru's journal: **I just earned ¥1,500 from Sumire, ¥850 from Anna, ¥ 670 from Nonoko and ¥740 from the baka. I'm getting richer everyday! Mwahahahaha! And my ambition still won't change. To meet Ootori Kyouya in the flesh and learn business from him. That's my ultimate, ultimate dream $_$

* * *

A/N: I'm really weird. I just took a bath and then… tada! I suddenly had the urge to finish this. Hehe. I decided for it to be a one-shot only. And I also want to greet all of you a Happy New Year. God bless you all!

So… Like? No like? Tell me. Review please.

P.S.: Sorry for all those people who were waiting for an update for my other fics (First Comes Marriage, Then Second Comes Love… even MTRO's On Work). I'm kind of suffering from writer's block. But I'm really trying to write and finish them already.

~~ABI~~


End file.
